gonagaifandomcom-20200213-history
Tom Cat
Tom Cat is a member of Section B in Evil Town from Violence Jack. She has red 80s hair with a headband thing, a leather jacket, a blue top that shows nice b00b curves and tummy, a gold necklace thing, dark toights and a leather skirt. oh and bracelets on her right arm and shoes. She doesn't really appear in the manga but there is 1 chick in Section B What she does After the great Kanto quake he and other groups were sealed in a mall that sunk underground. He and the others in section B started b0ning the women. Later they formed Cliques and he joined Section B since he loves partying and b0ning. When Section B am are gathering supplies for a swap and tra de and Wasp offers Aids some secks booster cuz the chix of Section C are gonna be there. Tom Cat criticizes em for wasting time but they respond by offering to b0ne her(which she refuses as she's queer) At the swap and meet the chix show up and out Section A as being as bad as Section B. Like the rest of B, Tom Cat is proud of her actions and lols about it (like college guys nowadays) After reaching the last level, the surviving Section B homies and Kawamori slagged Rikki and start b0ning the surviving Section C chix. Tom Cat pulled off Emi's outfit and licked/kissed her nips. Later mouth crotched her. Then Jack comes in and chops everyone up (except the good guys(like axe cop)). Tom Cat pleads with Jack for mercy and offers to let him b0ne her. But Jack don't want dat so he picks her up by da legs and tears her open like a bag of chips with her giblets spilling everywhere. And then... She died... AHHHHHHHH!! In the manga was 1 chick in a black bikini/undies who beat up Kurata. Also was... actually no. that's it She was voiced by Chieko Honda who was Lea in Y's and Y's II, Beauty Club Leader (ep 10) and Noise in Wedding Peach (hot), Gloria and Natasha in Tekkaman Blade, Marie Mjolnir in Soul Eater, Yamigumo Nami in Silent Mobius, Konami Saitō (ep 7); Mami (ep 2); Ruri Okamoto (ep 7) in Shin Cream Lemon (a p0rn0e), Little Girl in Sexorcist (good f--k no), Telulu in Sailor Moon S, Azusa Arai in Rurouni Kenshin, Kozue Kaoru in Revolutionary Girl Utena, Yumi Mikogami (ep 4) in Nightmare Campus (another p0rn0e), Elpeo Ple; Ple Two in ZZ Gundam, Beni Tsubasa in Medabots (yeah!!), Yukari Tsuji in Kama Sutra(moar p0rn0e), Setsuna Oomido and Tenshi in Grenadier (hot), Pochawatha (ep 4) in Dragon Ball, Chikako Ogawa in Devil Hunter Yohko (which had a good Sega Genesis Game), Mel (ep 1); Tomomi (ep 3) in Cream Lemon Climax - Ninki Manga-ga Zenshu (p0rn0e more), Narisu Madogiwa (ep 14); Ran (ep 10) in Cream Lemon(whats with all the p0rn0e?!), Manami Sayama in Corrector Yui (which I never saw) and someone in Jushin Liger. Category:Anime Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Violence Jack Characters Category:Deceased Category:Villians